Closeted Theories
by StarFixation
Summary: Seth goes over with Rosalie why he thinks Jake imprinted on Bella. Maybe he "I think that in some kind of twisted sort of way Jake loved Edward too…" I finished for her.


_**Hmm, it would seem that I'm in a drabble writing frenzy.**_

_**This is slightly cannon, and it comes from something that Carlisle said in Breaking Dawn.**_

_**I own nothing, but I'm surprised that no one else has written this yet…**_

* * *

**Closeted Theories**

* * *

The thing about hanging out with Vampires all the time is that you start to think like them in a way. I don't mean I want to go start drinking blood or anything, but it's like being immersed in a new language: if you're there long enough you'll start to pick up something.

So I was watching Nessie with Rosalie, who for some reason still didn't like me, while Jake and my sister ran patrols. I don't know how but eventually we started talking about imprinting and, of course, Jake.

"So you really have no issue with him wanting to mate with a baby?" Rosalie frowned.

I winced, "It's kind of weird, but not really since Jake doesn't see her that way."

Rosalie looked confused. "I thought that was what you dogs imprinted for."

I rolled my eyes and slowly explained that was only a theory. I didn't really believe the idea that we imprinted to make more wolves when in reality the trait only showed up whenever vampires were around. It also made no sense to me because of Quil and Jake's platonic imprints.

"Besides I don't think Edward would let him," I laughed.

Nessie reached both of her hands and touched Rosalie and my faces. I saw Rosalie and I talking then Jacob along with a feeling of why. She immediately withdrew her hand and looked to her aunt for an answer. She wanted to know why we were talking about Jacob. _Her_ Jacob.

"We're not just talking about him," Rosalie said smoothly. "But all the dogs."

"You really shouldn't call us dogs, it's a bad example for Nessie," I chided her gently.

Rosalie tossed her hair back over her shoulder and asked the million dollar question: why I thought Jake had imprinted on Nessie in the first place.

"I have two ideas," I told her. "Either it was his spirit's way of settling for- no offense Ness- second place instead of Bella."

"That makes sense," Rosalie nodded. "Edward did say the do- I mean Jacob really loved her."

I shook my head, "It wasn't just love. He felt like he was being compelled towards her. It was kind of like half-imprinting in a way."

"What was the other idea," Rosalie asked.

This one I was less sure of than the main theory of imprinting. For me it felt so farfetched yet unbelievably true.

"Maybe he was just destined to imprint on Edward and Bella's daughter…" I whispered.

"Huh?"

"Remember how I said that how he felt about Bella was like half of an imprint?" I elaborated. "I think that…"

Rosalie got what I was saying.

"No," she gasped, a wicked grin crawling up her face. "You don't mean…"

"Renesmee is half of Bella and Edward…" I murmured.

"But that would mean he…"

"I think that in some kind of twisted sort of way Jake loved Edward too…" I finished for her, my voice shrinking as each syllable left my lips.

Rosalie sat back in her chair, taking what I had said in thought.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I mean did you _hear_ anything about that?"

I shook my head, "Of course not. Jake sucked at hiding anything in the pack mind; this is all just a theory."

"But when you think about Jacob," Rosalie grinned. "All that rage towards Edward was because he was so conflicted about his feelings!"

I instantly regretted telling Rosalie my idea. Nessie touched my cheek and I was flashed with feelings of love then saw Jake and Edward hugging.

_Oh crap, what did I start?_

"Wow Seth, that was really smart!" Rosalie exclaimed. "Jake had gay feelings for Edward"

I shoved my face into a nearby pillow, hoping that I could smother myself. It could not get any worse.

"Oh hello, Rose, what are you two–" Edward said, walking into the room. "OH. MY. GOD!"

I looked up and behind him I saw Jake and Leah ambling in.

_Oh crap, what did I do?_


End file.
